


Beast Wars 100

by starmachine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, family themes, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmachine/pseuds/starmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old prompt fills for the Livejournal Beast Wars 100 writing community - each fill must be exactly 100 words, but multiple fills allowed per prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be putting up some old writings along with current things, so here's one of the Livejournal relics, my short-lived participation in Beast Wars 100. It was fun while I was doing it though, not putting it down at all! The world always needs more Beast Wars content.  
> Any warnings will be here in the notes, not in the tags. I don't think there's anything major to warn for except for one upcoming thing, but please tell me if there are any problems with that and if you think I should note something in the tags.  
> Warning for this chapter - mentioned animal death

She always slipped outside after their trysts while Silverbolt dozed.  He never asked what she did out there, but he grew curious.

He waited until Blackarachnia had left, and then followed her scent into the forest.  As he pressed on, he noticed the dark tang of blood accompanying her trail.  So intent on the smells, he tripped over a tree root.

He looked up to see her perched on a stump, glaring at him, face and claws smeared with red, half-eaten animal corpses scattered on the ground.  He noted in horror that all the animals were males of their species.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

His was a magnificent form.  Sleek, fast, dangerous with both fang and claw; a living weapon forged by evolution.  He prided himself that he was more capable than most of his teammates in beast mode, the others disadvantaged by lack of thumbs.

But he found he sacrificed something for this body.  Out on scouting duty, he ambled past Cheetor tussling with spotted cats, Rhinox grazing by a herd of his namesake, Airrazor riding thermals with hawks.  He derided them for seeking the company of barely-sentient creatures, but his body ached for the brush of a fellow scaly hide on his.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the depths of the lava field, Scorponok discovered the skeleton of a tyrannosaurus embedded in the rock.  He shuffled out of the cave at Megatron’s command, letting his leader observe the remains of his false kin alone.

“Such power…” Megatron murmured, touching each fearsome tooth.  “This planet is lessened by the loss of such a glorious creature.”

Billions of years spanned the space between his hand and the bone.  In his present, this once-terrifying grimace was long since dust. Something rattled Megatron’s struts.

He could not always deny the stark fact of his own mortality in this mirror image.

 


	2. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter!

Cheetor scrutinized his cards, running the rules of the game over in his head.  Finally getting invited to the weekly poker game with the older mechs was exciting; it didn’t matter to him that he had never played before.

“Sometime before we rust,” Rattrap grumbled.

“Give him time,” Optimus said, shuffling his own cards.

Making his decision, Cheetor confidently slapped down his hand.  Rhinox chuckled.  Rattrap rolled his optics.

Five kliks later, Cheetor forfeited his last chip.

“Better luck next time?” Optimus suggested, patting him on the back.  The younger mech beamed.

“Having plenty of fun without it, Big Bot.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Blackarachnia flopped down into Silverbolt’s lap with a heavy sigh.  He handed her an energon cube and nuzzled her neck.  “Good morning, my love,” he purred.

“Ugh.  If only…”

“What’s bothering you today, dearest?”

“Quickstrike hitting on me, Tarantulas being creepy, Megatron plotting, and being stranded on this Primus-forsaken planet; take your pick,” she grumbled.  “I have the worst luck ever, to have ended up here.”

“Hmm.  Well, I consider myself very fortunate to be here,” Silverbolt said.  “Since it brought me to you.”

“…You’re such a sap,” she murmured, burying her face in his fur to hide her smile.

 


	3. Mad Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter - mentioned character death.

Scorponok stopped by his workshop to pick up ammo before patrol, and discovered Megatron working at his desk, busy with tubing and pressure valves.

“My lord?  What are you making?” Scorponok asked curiously.

“A private project,” Megatron replied.

“You do not need me to build it for you?”

“A component this delicate has no room for error.”

Sensing dismissal, Scorponok excused himself quietly.

***** 

His handiwork installed, Megatron leaned back to enjoy the fruits of his labor – jets hitting his lower back in the perfect spot.

“Aaaah…now this tub is finally worth calling a Jacuzzi, don’t you think, Rubber Ducky?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This patrol was a little unusual.  Normally, Cheetor knew where he stood with whoever he was partnered with, but Tigerhawk was still a mystery to him.

The Fuzor had stopped to observe the patterns of rainclouds in the distance.  Now was as good a time as any.

“So…are you like…both Tigatron and Airrazor…or more like their kid?”

Tigerhawk smiled softly.  “I am not sure myself, little cat.  The Vok’s methods are strange.”

“Oh…I just…I wished I could tell Tigatron I miss him.”

“Do not despair, Cheetor.  I know he is at peace.”

They watched the sky together in tranquil silence.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The other Predacons didn’t understand why he had become attached to her.  They didn’t understand the kinship he found in Transmutate.  She was unwanted, a freak - like him.  The companionship of someone who neither feared nor hated him eased the violence that consumed him.

And she was gone, too innocent to understand war. 

Rampage touched his chest.  This unnatural spark - used to torture him, used to give life to a hideous clone – may have brought her back, but it was too late. 

How ironic that the only person he never wanted to hurt was dead because of him.

 


	4. Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one fill for this prompt, sorry.  
> Warning for this chapter - thoughts about violence and combat death

The Maximal weapon of choice was a gun.  It kept the fight at a distance; clean and simple – any fool with a decent aim could emerge victorious.  You don’t have to watch your enemy die or dirty your hands.  You could even pretend you hadn’t hurt anyone.  Which bullet was yours?  The one lodged in an enemy’s cranium, or the one harmlessly embedded in a tree?

Dinobot disliked using guns.  In true combat, you knew the destruction you wrought.  You looked into your opponent’s optics as he died on your sword.   

A warrior always acknowledged the harm he had done. 

 


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter - Megatron being pretty creepy, may come across as psuedo-incestuous as per the "family" theme. Though to clarify, Dinobot II is not a child.

Sometimes Cheetor sees Tak and Una out exploring with an adult proto-human.  Always the same one; it’s hard to tell proto-humans apart, but Cheetor’s come to recognize him.  He thinks about this during a “school” sessions.

“That guy’s probably your dad, right?” he muses, patting Tak on the head.  The youngling smacks two sticks together and giggles.

“Cybertronians don’t have ‘dads.’  I wonder what it’s like to have one.  Someone always looking out for you, teaching you what’s important…”

He trails off, and then smiles to himself.

“Well, if you put it that way…I guess I do have a dad.”

           

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Waspinator is not always caught when he does recon.  Sometimes he hides near the Maximal base, watching the Maximals outside and inside, with a remotely hacked cam.  Even when he gathers no vital information, his spying is still very informative.

He studies the relationships of the Maximals.  He learns that they are not afraid to touch each other; that they do not lock their doors when they recharge; that if they fight with one another, they will still risk their lives for that mech.

They are not like Predacons.  They are a family.

He knows what he feels is envy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The word Tarantulas called him stuck in his processor. 

“Child.”

Meaning young, inexperienced, Dinobot thought.  Technically, it was correct; he was recently created.  He turned the word over in his mind, drawing connections.

Child.  Son.  Father.  Family.

He knelt at his commander’s foot.  “Permission to speak, master?”

“Granted.”

“You are my creator.  Should I consider you…my father?”

Megatron took his face in his hands and smiled, optics shining with amusement.

“I have hoped for us to have a very different relationship, Dinobot.”  A thumb stroked his cheek.  “And I think I will show you tonight what that means,” he purred. 

 


	6. Love and Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last of the bunch! Thanks for reading.  
> Warning for this chapter - implied sexual content (second section).

The loss of Transmutate still heavy on his processor, Rampage wandered his scouting route slowly.  His reverie was interrupted by a barrage of gunfire from behind a rock outcropping.

The marshal.  His hunter.  In his maudlin state, he called to the Maximal.

“So nice to see you, prey!  I was just getting lonely.”

“Shut up and fight, freak,” Depth Charge snarled.

Rampage laughed bitterly.  “Did you know, prey, that ours is the longest and most meaningful relationship I’ve ever had?  It’s a little like love, I think.”

And he hoped they’d be doing this for a long time to come.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinobot II was always willing to let his master take his pleasure of him, always ready to submit to Megatron.  Any reward his master gave him was treasured. 

But sometimes, as he lay in Megatron’s quarters, trembling with the aftershocks of his climax, a pinprick of unpleasant emotion would stir in his processor.  Something like disgust.  Something that made him feel like this was wrong. 

He shut his optics and willed the feeling away.  There was no reason to feel it.  He was a clone of a traitor, but he was not a traitor. 

It was probably just a glitch.

 


End file.
